A new Ace Attorney
by Roxius
Summary: A fan fic on the 4th game of the Phoenix Wright series! It's about the start of the first case in the game where Odoroki must prove Phoenix Wright innocent! Phoenix X Franziska.


"Your hands are shaking…"

"You should be more worried about yourself."

Franziska turned her head towards the subway windows and watched the city quickly pass them by. Phoenix placed his hand over Franziska's and said, "You didn't need to come. I know where the courthouse is…"

A slight smirk formed on Franziska's lips as she replied, "Please, without me, you'd be nothing more than a lost dog…" Phoenix chuckled a bit and looked out the window as well.

Now 25 years old, Franziska has grown into a beautiful young woman. She is still a deadly opponent in court, but her whip is now out of the picture. Also, she grew her hair out.

After a few minutes, Franziska realized that Phoenix was beginning to play with her hair. Franziska smacked Phoenix's hands away and shouted, "Will you stop fooling around? How can you act so calm? YOU'RE BEING SUSPECTED FOR MURDER!"

Phoenix placed a finger over Franziska's lips and said, "Don't worry, honey. The defense attorney I was assigned to is new at this job, but he has a lot of promise!"

Franziska glared at him and muttered, "You always act like a goddamn child…" "That's why I married you, babe!" Phoenix exclaimed as he quickly flashed the wedding ring on his finger.

Franziska smiled and kissed Phoenix slightly on the lips. "It's ironic that you're the older one in this relationship…" she muttered as the subway train began to slow.

As the married couple walked out of the station, Phoenix asked, "Are you going to watch how it turns out?" Franziska shook her head and replied, "No, I don't think I can handle it. Call me when it's over, okay?"

Just before Franziska went back inside, Phoenix kissed her on the lips and whispered, "I love you…" Franziska did the same and walked away before Phoenix could see her cry.

* * *

Hosuke Odoroki, a 22-year old man fresh out of law school, wasn't exactly too pleased with his mentor at the moment. "Where the hell is he?" Odoroki muttered as he kept eyeing his wristwatch.

Not only was his mentor, Garyu Kirihito, late, but the trial was about to start in half an hour! Odoroki cursed under his breath and muttered, "How long does it take him to pick up the defendant and bring him here? I mean, Mr. Kirihito said he even KNOWS this guy! He should be easy to spot!"

Suddenly, in the middle of his ranting, a light-red Ford drove up and screeched slightly against the curb. "Sorry I'm a little late!" called a blond man as he climbed out of his car.

Odoroki tossed his hands in the air and shouted, " A LITTLE late?! The trial's about to start in 20 minutes! Did you find this 'Mr. Wright' person?" Another door on the car swung open and a man wearing a black coat and a strange blue cap stepped out of the car. He also looked like he could use a good shave.

"Are you sure THIS guy is our defendant? He doesn't look much like someone who's being accused of murder." Odoroki asked. Phoenix smirked and replied, "Well, you don't look much like someone who's a defense attorney. How about that?"

'This guy's a jerk.' Thought the sullen attorney as he walked back inside the courthouse to prepare himself, leaving the two men outside to relive the 'good old days'.

* * *

Odoroki let out a nervous sigh as he made sure his tie was on straight. Slowly, the doors into the courtroom began to open. Suddenly, all of his nervousness vanished. With a look of determination in his eyes, Odoroki stepped up to the defense's chair and thought, 'No matter what, I will prove my defendant innocent!'

The scuffling of feet and shushed voices filled the courtroom as the jury piled in to take their seats and observe the show. Soon, the judge entered as well, his white beard swaying slightly as he moved.

Kirihito placed a reassuring hand on Odoroki's shoulder and whispered, "Just stay calm and don't lose focus. You can do this…" Odoroki smiled confidently and nodded.

The Judge's gravel banged against the desk, signaling the start of the trial.


End file.
